fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby of the Stars (2017 RPG)
Kirby of the Stars (星のカービィ Hoshi no Kābī?, Kirby of the Stars) is a 2017 side-scrolling platforming action role-playing video game developed by Intelligent Systems and HAL Laboratory and published by Nintendo for an unknown console. It is a spinoff title that is the re-imagining of the Kirby series as an RPG. The game unlike previous Kirby main series games has RPG-like elements mixed with side-scrolling platforming. The player controls Kirby and his team of friends, all who possess different powers. The plot follows Kirby who tries to stop Nightmare from taking over Dream Land. Plot One hundred years ago, a young boy named Kirby was destined to be the Star Warrior. Nightmare had set up a company, Nightmare Enterprises or N.E, an ordinary company on the outside and an army in the inside. N.E had created it's first product, a freeze ray, which was used to freeze Kirby (who at the time was 6) alive for the next two centuries. In the present, Kirby is stuck in a frozen ice block that crashed onto Popstar right outside of King Dedede's castle! Inspecting, King Dedede frees Kirby from the ice block but is immediately jealous when others start to grow fond of the pink puff. Despite being frozen for a century, Kirby hasn't physically aged at all. Angered by revenge, Kirby wants to stop Nightmare from taking over his new home, Dream Land! Bandana Waddle Dee, King Dedede's sidekick, wants to help Kirby which makes King Dedede jealous and angered. Taking off, the two explore Dream Land and get recruits to help stop Nightmare. The last few levels feature Kirby and his team of recruits trying to get into N.E and defeat Nightmare from the inside, saving Dream Land and Popstar. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to traditional Kirby games with a few new mechanics. It is described as a platformer blended with RPG elements. The player goes through 8 levels (each are split into sub-levels) defeating enemies, solving puzzles, and using platformer skills. Overview Kirby (and his team) all have HP bars and whenever you get injured, a percentage of your HP is taken away from you. You can heal with items. XP or EXP is a new mechanic added to Kirby of the Stars. You have an XP system where you earn XP for defeating enemies and using items. The leveling system uses the XP to level up your characters for new attacks and for buying items at the shop. After leveling up, yours stats (ATK, SPD, and DEF) get boosted up. Kirby's team (or party) can have up to six members and back up. Throughout the game, you can get optional (the only mandatory is Bandana Waddle Dee) recruits to aid you. How this works is that there are up to five people behind you and they each can attack, have HP, and follow Kirby unless you tell them not to. You can switch between members and play as them also! Managing Kirby's team is also new. In the menu, you can send certain members back home and take another member, similar to the Pokemon PC system. Commanding them is somewhat different. When you're going to do a level, you can split your team into two to do multiple levels. This is called, 'Scouting', and can earn you rewards such as XP for your team or gold. World Hubs Unlike main-series titles, Kirby of the Stars has 'world hubs' due to being a non-linear game. This means that you can play the game in any order as long as you meet the requirements (beat all 'levels') to fight the boss. Characters More to be announced.. Copy Abilities TBA Development The third Kirby GCN game, a pop-up book-like platformer was brought back to Nintendo by HAL Laboratory. Ever since the game failed, HAL wanted to use elements of it for a game. HAL then pitched a classic, Final Fantasy-like RPG to Nintendo as a new idea. It didn't work out, but HAL eventually used the third Kirby GCN game as a Paper Mario-like engine and showed it to Nintendo, it getting greenlit. Immediately, Nintendo had Intelligent Systems help HAL create the game due to their experience. After multiple betas, the game was finally ready to be shown for E3 2017. It would be a launch title for a brand new teased console. Tadao Nakayama had struggled with the programming, so HAL had one of their programmers help contribute. Multiple changes were made to the game, including the idea of a Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door combat system which Ryota Kawade didn't approve of while Shinya Kumazaki did. The two compromised and designers had made the game a Super Paper Mario-like game. Nintendo had set a release date of "Winter 2017" along with other launch titles for the new console. Feeling rushed, HAL discussed with Nintendo of Japan and America to push it back to an international date of April 17, 2017. The plot of the game was a mix between original Kirby games and the Kirby: Right Back at Ya' anime. Writers had finished the plot while the gameplay and most of the levels were completed by Winter 2016. If released for the Wii U, it would've pushed the console to the limits for it was to large and was a very non-linear game similar to Super Metroid. It released on April 17, 2017 along with the console and launch titles. Immediate praise and hopes for a good Paper Mario game were sent at Intelligent System while HAL Laboratory went on to the next Super Smash Bros. game. Reception of the game was incredible, holding a 91% on Metacritic and a 9.5/10 from IGN. Amiibo Similar to Kirby: Planet Robobot, amiibo functionality is built into the game. Almost every single Super Smash Bros. 4 amiibo and Kirby amiibo can be used. Kirby amiibo's grant one of multiple things: spawn a character for limited use (if Kirby already copied someone), give you an ability (if Kirby has no copy ability currently), and/or give you a costume based on the character (only if you have recruited the character). Super Smash Bros. 4 amiibo grants you a costume based off of the character and for certain characters (such as Link, Mario, etc.) you'll get a costume of the character AND a copy ability that matches it. Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games Category:Launch Titles Category:Spin-offs Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Role-Playing Games